The Name of the Game
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: There is a game in the palace, everybody knows it, everybody plays it, but there's only two people who knows nothing about it...
1. Chapter 1

**The Name of the Game**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Author's Note:During PD2,right after Mia's engangement,and in my story the Independence Day Ball is after Mia's engangement.

Madge was a 60 years old American lady,a great friend of Joseph and Clarisse too,she found the job for Joseph in the palace.She arrived for a little holiday to Genovia and stayed at the palace of course.Madge visited her friends one after the other,now she popped into the archibishop's residence,he was in the garden……..

„Hello Charles!"-said Madge

„Oh,My God!Madge!How lovely to see you again!"-smiled the bishop and huged her-„When did you arrive?"

„On Monday .I've been here for a week now."

„How powerful you are!The fresh Genovian air!"

„Yes I love it……this is the most beauiful country in the world!"

„I must agre with that!"-laughed the bishop-„Are you staying at the palace?"

„Yes, of course,it's fantastic ,I chat a lot with Clarisse and Joseph too,and at my free time I just watch them………how sweet they are together……..this is my favourite game…"

„Oh,it's a fantastic game-said the bishop-I bet every week!"

„I beg your pardon?...What are you doing?"-asked Madge

„Oh,nothing,nothing."

„Please Charles,tell me!"

„All right!I've thought you know it….."

„Know what?"

„The game."

„The game?"

„Yes,there is a game in the palace,it's like horse-racing,you can bet for Clarisse and Joseph….

It started about 2 years ago,one of the maids found it,her name was Kate,she doesn't work at the palace anymore,but the game is continued…."

„So I can bet for Clarisse and Joseph,am I right?"-asked Madge

„Yes,you ,the staff,and some of the guests,who stays enough time at the palace,if you want to join the band you need a recommendation from a member…."

„I want it!I want it!Please tell me about the rules!"

„All right!You can bet for everything,for example,on Friday there will be the Independence Day Ball ,you can bet for 'the first kiss','How many times will they dance together?','Will he declare his love?',everything ,but if you want to win a huge sum,you have to give a tip to 'What time will be the wedding?'.If you guess right the month or better the week,you will win a lots of money,but if you guess right the day,the wedding day,you'll get all of the money,and the game'll over forever….now it's about a million dollars!"

„A million?'

„Yes,we love to play,and tricks are allowable…I have a plenty of stories when one of the staffmembers tried to bring them together-laughed the bishop-last year Mrs.Kaut fortunately locked them into the cellar,but 20 minutes later a buttler opened the door!It's a huge fun,believe me!"

„It's sounds magical!Can you recommend me?"

„Yes, of course!Tomorrow I'll visite the palace,ok?"

„Thank you!"

„Otherwise it will be my last chance to bet….."

„Oh,yes you're going to retire…."

„Yes,and I'm going to move from the country….but tomorrow I'm going to bet……just for fun……I'm going to stake all my prize money on Clarisse and Joseph's wedding day.It's the most impossible!"

„And which day did you choose?"

„Mia's weddind day!It's just a game!"

„Yes,but who knows…."said Madge

„Yes,who knows……"answered the bishop

Author's Note:Like it?Not?Do you want more?Please tell me!Ideas are welcome too!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Name of the Game **

**Author's Note**:Hi everybody!The story is continue…Thanks to OSUSprinks for her help,you're the best! And thanks to aserene,Weezle 13,kristi-Julie,Ali Alandra and OSUSprinks for the lovely reviews!

Hey Shattered Diamonds!Go to the devil!

And Verity Kindle,Miss Pedant if you don't understand my story you need more time at school!

**Chapter 2**

On the next day the Archbishop took Madge to the servants's resting room that was the secret gambling joint.

„Oh Lord Archbishop! Nice to see you!"smiled Mrs Kaut.

„Very kind,Mrs Kaut!Good Morning everybody!I need to speak with the council,Miss Madge would like to join us"said the Archbishop.

„Of course Sir.Do sit down Miss Madge!"smiled Mrs Kaut.

„Thanks!"smiled Madge and took a seat.

„Well the rest of the council will be here in a minute."smiled Mrs Kaut „The chairman is Beach the butler,he is non-committal,and Charlotte and I are the assessors¦.Don't worry,it's just a formal meeting,you have to take an oath¦.Oh Beach,Charlotte,here you are!"

„Good Morning Lord Archbishop,Miss Madge!"smiled Charlotte.

„Hello Charlotte!"answered the Archbishop and Madge at once.

„Sir!Miss Madge!"bowed the butler.

„Good old Beach,nice to see you again!Miss Madge would like to join us."said the Archbishop.

„Yes Sir!Miss Madge please sit down!I will open the meeting."started Beach.

Everything went quite smoothly,Madge was a member with full powers,when Charlotte seized to her earplug and started to screaming…

„Ahhh!Oh my God!He asked her to marry him!He asked her to marry him!!!!!!"She was hysterical.

Everybody stopped at once in room.

„What?!"asked the Archbishop „What happend?Do tell!"

„Shades heard it from the gardeners.He asked her to marry him in the Gazebo! Oh my God!"started Charlotte with tears in her eyes.

„And?What was her answer?Did he kiss her?"asked Mrs Kaut excitedly.

„Calm down everybody!"said Charlotte „Joseph didn't kiss her and she didn't say neither yes nor 1no'she will think about it."

„Oh my God!Oh my God!"cried Madge.

„Right!Beach."started Mrs Kaut 2I stake a hundred dollars,I think her answer will be 'yes'."

„Ok,Any other stakes?"asked Beach and took his note-book out.

„Yes"said Olivia „200 for 'yes'."

„Ok,Miss Madge?"asked Beach.

„Well 500 for 'yes' and 200 for the first kiss within a week."answered Madge.

„Ok,Charlotte?"asked Beach

„250 000 for say 'yes'on the week before Mia's wedding."answered Charlotte.

„Wow!"said Madge „Did you consider it?"

„Yes.I'm perfectly sure of it!"smiled Charlotte.

„And you Lord Archibishop?"asked the butler.

„Well as you all know I'm going to retire,so this will be my last bet.I love this game,it was a lot of fun for me,but just a game, so I stake all my prize money on theirs wedding day."said the Archbishop.

„You know it's the most risky and you need at least 10 000."said the butler.

„Yes I know, I stake a hundred thousand."answered the Archbishop.

„Oh!And the day?"

„The day is Mia's wedding day."said the Archbishop.

„I don't say you haven't got the chance, but it's money down the drain.If I may say so."

„It's just a game.I choose that day!"answered the Archbishop.

„Right!Next one!"said Beach.

OOOOOOO

Madge and the Archbishop was in the garden.

„Oh my God!I'm so excited!"said Madge.

„Me too.It'll be a very exciting month,I think. You know tricks are allowable!"smiled the Archbishop.

„Yes I need a good plan!"winked Madge.

„Oh,there is something on your mind."smiled the Archbishop.

„Yes."smiled Madge.

„But be careful,'cos in one hand tricks are allowable,but on the other hand it"s a war.You may have enemies."

„Enemies?"asked Madge.

„Yes.Charlotte already has two:Olivia and Maggie.They always upset her plans and vice versa.Not long ago, Charlotte tried to bring Clarisse and Joseph together,it was at Christmas time,and she locked them into the smaller ballroom,where the ceiling was full with mistletoes,but before anything could happen Maggie and Olivia opened the door,'cos they staked a huge sum on the first kiss,but the time was wrong.Charlotte was so upset."laughed the Archbishop.

„Everybody is trying with something?"asked Madge with a smile.

„Oh yes,Mrs Kaut about 2 months ago…ha,ha,ha…sorry,but it was so funny….so she made love-potion for Clarisse and Joseph.If you drink this,you will fall madly in love with the first person you see.Clarisse spilled her drink out and Joseph... ha,ha,ha…he…he drank it,but the first person who saw was Mrs Wren,the ex-housekeeper,she is 94,so Joseph made court to her for 2 days." laughed the Archbishop. „Everybody had fun,Charlotte took photos too."

„Wish I could have seen it!"laughed Madge.

„I have plenty of stories.Shades left them on the highway once in the limo for 2 hours,'cos accidentaly there wasn't enough petrol in the car, but nothing passed between them."

„Oh,what a pity!"said Madge.

„Yes.Oh and the chef!I must tell this! He tried out something.He made oysters covered with chocolate.."

„Wow!Was it delicious?I wouldn't eat such thing."said Madge.

„No,it was horrible,so finally he made just oyster and the dessert was chocolate.In this affair the chef co-operated with Charlotte,so she organized for Clarisse a security meeting with Joseph late night.They had dinner in her office…oyster,chocolate…you know…"winked the Archbishop.

„Wow!They were all alone late night with full of desire.What happened?"

„Nothing,'cos Clarisse wasn't hungry ,and poor Joseph, he was standing there with full of desire,besides the normal desire for her.Poor fellow!2"

„Ha,ha…poor Joseph!"smiled Madge „Oh I wanted to ask something."

„Yes?"

„There are cliques,am I right?"

„Oh,yes Olivia and Maggie,the other is the gardeners,I'm with Robin,you know my assistant minister, and you if you want to join us."

„Of course!All for one,one for all!"smiled Madge.

„Exactly,we have to co-operate."

„Yes and tomorrow will be the Independent Day Ball!"

„That's right,and maybe you'll win. You know first kiss within a week."said the Archbishop.

„Yes,I need a good plan,but not for tomorrow,'cos a ball is promising for itself."

„I hope so."miled the Archbishop.

OOOOOO

Next evening everything went according to plan. The ball was hilarious.Clarisse and Joseph danced together whole night,then went to the balcony, where they continued dancing…

„What a wonderful evening!"smiled Clarisse ,her head was on his shoulder.

„Yes, a wonderful evening with you in my arms…I love you."said Joseph.

„Oh,Joseph!"whispered Clarisse and lifted her head up.Now she looked deep in his eyes and Joseph slowly covered her lips with his. The kiss was intoxicating. Their first kiss, sweet,long and full of love…

About 2 minutes later Joseph broke the kiss, he wanted to ask something.

„Is this a 'yes'?"asked Joseph with a smile.

„No!"started Clarisse .

„Your answer is 'no'?"said Joseph shocked.

„Not 'no',calm down!I just need time.Don't urge me!"said Clarisse softly.

„Of course no…sorry…I just…"

„Never mind!This kiss was really fantastic!I enjoyed it very much.But I have to think.Do you understand?"asked Clarisse.

„Of course I do.Just don't forget that I love you while you're thinking!"smiled Joseph.

„I'll never forget!"smiled Clarisse.

OOOOOOOO

After the ball in the servants's room….

„Congratulation!You won 10 000 dollars Miss Madge!"smiled Beach.

„Thanks!I've done it!I've done it!"she was jumping

„Oh Madge!Women's intuition."smiled the Archbishop and hugged her.

„Right!"continued the butler „Olivia you won 1000! You chose:something will happen at the ball…"

„Thanks!"smiled Olivia.

„Attention everybody!As you know she hasn't said 'yes',so we have to pull ourself together."started Charlotte her speech…

OOOOOOO

The next two weeks were busy;parties,the parade. Everybody was excited and tried to find out something to bring them together. She must say 'yes',lots of money depended on her answer.

That was Charlotte's week;she chose this week,the week before Mia's wedding. She had to find out something,or hadn't? Fortunately the Faith played the opportunity into her hands...

There was a little problem in Clarisse's bathroom…there wasn't water in it…so Charlotte offered her bathroom to Clarisse...

„Well thanks Charlotte,but I"ll use one of the guest rooms's bathroom."smiled Clarisse.

„No!I mean they are all empty,and in my bathroom there is everything you need," said Charlotte.

„Well if you really don't mind."said Clarisse.

„No. Make yourself at home!"smiled Charlotte and escorted Clarisse to her bathroom. Clarisse started to undressing,so Charlotte went out,then called for Joseph.

2 minutes later he was in Charlotte's room…

„Yes Charlotte?"asked Joseph.

„Oh Joseph!I just want to speak about Mia's wedding,but I need a coffee first,I'll be right back."She started to leave,but suddenly turned back, „Joseph please get my note-book out from the bathroom."

„Ok,just go!"smiled Joseph and went towards the bathroom.

As he opened the door, Clarisse stepped out from the shower and tried to cover herself with a towel,but when she saw Joseph, he scared her so she dropped down her towel.

Now she was standing in the middle of the bathroom completely naked…

Joseph was speechless…

To be continued….

Author's Note:Do you want more?Please tell me!:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note:The song is Waiting for a Star to Fall by Boy Meets Girl.Thanks to OSUSprinks for her help!You're the best!And thanks to aserene,OSUSprinks,Kristi-Julie,Weezle 13,Zsulie and bluegirl 783 for the lovely reviews:-)

Clarisse was still standing completely naked….and Joseph he just stared at her….just looked at Clarisse with full of desire….

Clarisse suddenly pulled herself together and picked the towel up from the floor,and covered herself with it….but Joseph was still hypnothized…

„Joseph!..."started Clarisse

„..What?..."answered Joseph

„Joseph!"

„Oh!...Khm…I…I'm sorry…she …Oh my God,what's her name…Charlotte!That's it!Yes,Charlotte needs her note-book…and I just…."

„I think you need a cool shower…"smiled Clarisse

„Yes…yes…you're right…"said Joseph and started to unbuttoning his shirt…

„But not in here Joseph!"laughed Clarisse

„Oh…oh,yes…I go…"said Joseph and went out….

OOOOOOO

When Charlotte arrived back,she was livid with anger…that was a perfect chance…

„Oh Damn!Damn!Damn!...What am I to do?!I have only this week….I must figure something out…"thought Charlotte

OOOOOO

The rest of the week was chaotic…there was a wedding to be planned…Everybody was trying and praying…..

Charlotte played all week romantic songs over the palace,she wanted to influence on Clarisse…..the music filled the air….and when somebody asked her,she simply answered:I'm just selecting songs for the wedding."But it didn't work,'cause Maggie and Olivia always turned the CD player off….

OOOOOOO

2 days later Madge finally figured out something after Charlotte's action,she sneaked into Clarisse room in the middle of the night and left on her bedsidetable a CD,with one song on it….

When Clarisse woke up,she found the CD…she was surprised a bit…but she wanted to know what's on it…and who left it on her bedsidetable….so she turned on the CD player……

„**I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry  
I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you **

Joseph.Joseph was on her mind from the first moment…..It was…like a confession of love and more than that…

**Trying to catch your heart   
Is like trying to catch a star  
So many people love you baby   
That must be what you are**

**Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah**

**I've learned to feel what I cannot see  
But with you I lose that vision  
I don't know how to dream your dream   
So I'm all caught up in superstition  
I want to reach out and pull you to me  
Who says I should let a wild one go free**

**Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
But I can't love you this much baby  
And love you from this far ….."**

„Oh Joseph!Yes Joseph,who else?"thought Clarisse,then went to dressing….

OOOOOO

After breakfast in the garden….

„Hello Madge!"smiled Clarisse

„Oh,Clarisse.How are you today darling?You seems happy,am I right?"asked Madge

„Oh…yes…I had a wonderful morning…"

„Really…And the reason is Joseph…."

„Joseph?"

„Yes…I saw him to sneak out from your room early in the morning…."winked Madge

„Madge!I was sleeping!"said Clarisse

„Right!Right!"answered Madge"I didn't see anything!"

OOOOOOO**  
**

The next day was terrible,Charlotte was under herself,she had only 2 days left …

She was walking in the palace corridors trying to concentrate to her problem when Shades told her something in her earplug…

„Charlotte!Charlotte!"said Shades

„Yes,what's the matter?"asked Charlotte

„Clarisse is in the ballroom,I can see on the monitor….she wants to dance and Joseph is watching her…something is in the air…"

„Yes I can see them now….wait Joseph is telling her something…."

Below in the ballroom…..

„Have you been thinking about us?"asked Joseph and Clarisse lifted her head up

„Yes,I have."answered Clarisse sadly…Joseph waited a few seconds,then sighed:

„I see.If you'll excuse me."said Joseph and started to leave,but Clarisse suddenly caught his hand

„No,Joseph.You had to know what I was going to say."said Clarisse while Joseph turned back to her

„Mia needs me now more than ever before…It's the monarchy.I mean as queen,it's my responsibility…You know how it is."

„You were never just my queen, Clarisse."answered Joseph „You were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

„I…"started Clarisse but Joseph stopped her

„But,if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen…I shall oblige.."bowed Joseph,while Clarisse held his cheek

„No,Joseph…"

„Your Majesty."said Joseph and went out….

Clarisse turned off the CD player…she was standing there in shock,when Charlotte suddenly stepped out from the darkness…

„Not now Charlotte!"was the only thing she could say, and when she wanted to turn around…

„You stupid!"shouted Charlotte and hit Clarisse on her face…..

To be continued…….

Author's Note:What is on your mind?Please tell me!Leave me a little review!Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:**Hi everybody!Thanks to OSUSprinks for her help!She is my beta...you're the best!

Thanks to aserene,Weezle 13,OSUSprinks,JulieFan25,Kristi-Julie,bluegirl-783 and Zsulie(köszi hogy megvédtél!) for the lovely reviews!:-)

Dear ImSOMAD the upside down speech mark is a Hungarian thing,sorry about that...And I have a beta:OSUSprinks!

And Dear Miss Verity Kindle,Miss Anon.Go to hell!You don't have to read my stories!And frankly I don't want it!:-)

„I'm sacked!"said Charlotte as she stepped into the servants's resting room.

„What?!"asked everybody at once

„What happend Charlotte!Do tell!"said Mrs Kaut, when Shades rushed in…

„Charlotte!What have you done?!I saw you and the queen on the monitor…"said Shades

„Well I hit Clarisse on her face…"answered Charlotte

„What?!Did you hit the Queen of Genovia?"asked Olivia „But why?"

„I've lost 250 000dollars,'cos Joseph asked her to marry him again,and her answer was 'no'."

„Oh damn!"everybody was beaten…they lost a huge sum…..

„But why?"asked Mrs Kaut „On the ball everything seemed all right,he kissed her…and she said she needed just a little more time….What happend after that?"

„I really don't know…she just said 'no',not literally of course,but that was the point…."answered Charlotte

„Oh damn!"said Mrs Kaut „So that's the end…."

„Don't say that!"said Shades „We still have the chance….don't worry…and Charlotte,go and speak with her Majesty….just say something you were sorry for them,'cos they didn't become a couple….you know…."

„I don't know…."answered Charlotte

„Oh,come on!Just try it!"smiled Shades

„Right!...I'll go!"answered Charlotte

„That's the way to talk!"smiled Shades

OOOOOOOOO

20 minutes later in the Queen's office….

„Can I come in?"asked Charlotte slowly

„Oh,yes.Yes of course Charlotte."answered Clarisse

„Look!I'm so sorry Your Majesty….I was worried…you've lost the only man…Joseph….he really loves you….I was in panic,'cos you ruined your life and…"started Charlotte

„I'm sorry too, Charlotte.I was so upset…I didn't want to sack you…"said Clarisse and started to cry

„I'm sorry,I'm so sorry…"cried Charlotte too, while Clarisse stepped closer and hugged her…..they finally made peace…..

OOOOOOOOO

The wedding was a complete chaos,Mia didn't marry to Andrew,but the queen changed her mind….

„Joseph!"said Clarisse

„Your Majesty."answered Joseph,while he stepped closer

„Dear Joseph."smiled Clarisse „Am I too late…to ask you,to accept my hand in marriage?"

„Well…I thought you'd never ask."answered Joseph…

„Oh my God!"whispered Charlotte to her earplug „She asked him to marry her!And Joseph said 'yes'!"

„You've won Charlotte!You've won!And the rest of us too!"answered Shades with a big smile on his face

Now they were walking towards the aisle…she was so happy as Joseph…

„My Lord Archbishop.I would like to take this man as my husband,if you please."said Clarisse

„Finally!"sighed the Archbishop and a tear ran down on his face „We have come together for a different wedding…"

2 minutes later they were man and wife….finally…

„I pronounce you man and wife."smiled the Archbishop „You may kiss the bride."

Then Joseph slowly kissed her…It was like a dream,and they never wanted to wake up….

OOOOOOO

The wedding night was…fantastic!With full of love and passion…They literally tore down each others clothes…..they both wanted this so long….

2 days later Clarisse,Joseph and Charlotte was in the office…..They have to speak about the coronation….

„Yes Charlotte.I agree with you."smiled Clarisse then turned to Joseph,who was standing by the window…he was daydreaming…

„Darling?"said Clarisse softly to Joseph

„Yes?"asked Joseph

„What's the matter?"

„Nothing…nothing,just…"started Joseph

„Just?"

„There was something on the wedding….I really don't know what to think…"

„What happened?"asked Clarisse

„Well I don't know exactly…We were standing before the Archbishop…"

„Go on!"

„…and I turned back for a second and…..everybody was hidding money…"

„What?Are you sure?"asked Clarisse with a smile

„Yes…No…Oh I don't know…maybe just the excitment of the wedding…I…"

„Never mind Darling!You were nervous as I…You saw visions…I think…"smiled Clarisse

„Yes,you're right."smiled Joseph and kissed her cheek when Mia arrived with a videotape in her hand…

„Hi everybody!The wedding video is here!"smiled Mia

„Oh,fantastic!" said Joseph „Can I watch it?"

„Of course!Here you are."answered Mia and passed the tape to Joseph…

10 minutes later Joseph was very excited..

„Clarisse!Clarisse!Come here immediately!"said Joseph „Look!"and pointed at the TV screen…."I was right!I was right!"smiled Joseph

„Yes…God Lord!Was was going on there?"asked Clarisse „Charlotte?Do you know about this?"

„Well…I…"started Charlotte weakly

„Just a little game Grandma…"smiled Mia

„Princess!"cried Charlotte

„They have to know about this…it was fun…tell them Charlotte!"said Mia

„Well Charlotte?"asked Clarisse

„Right…I don't know where to begin….There was a game in the palace,like sorry about that..like horse-racing…everybody,the staff,some of the guest even Miss Madge was in it…."started Charlotte

„I see…and you could bet on?"asked Clarisse

„For you and Joseph…."answered Charlotte

„What?!"asked Clarisse and Joseph shocked

„Calm down!It was just a game Grandma!"smiled Mia

„Tell me everything Charlotte!"ordered Clarisse

„Ok…so…"started Charlotte and told them everything about the rules…the money…and a few stories too….

30 minutes later she was still speaking…..

„…and then I hit you…."said Charlotte, when Clarisse and Joseph started to laugh hardly and loudly…..They barely could stop themeselves…..

„Grandma?What's so funny?"asked Mia

„We…ha,ha,ha…we….ha,ha.."she couldn't continue

„What?"

„We've known about everything…"laughed Clarisse

„What?"asked Mia and Charlotte at once

„Yes…"started Joseph „About 6 months ago I heard a conversation between Olivia and Shades about this game…so I decided to put a bedbug to the servants's restroom….and soon I knew everything…"

„Please continue."asked Mia

„Ok,so when Clarisse and I went for a little holliday to the lake,I suddenly changed the direction,and we went to a little house near Pyrus…it happened so suddenly,that Shades and the other people in the palace couldn't do anything…we were all alone…first time since one and a half a years before…..so I explained eveything to Clarisse in the house….she was shocked…"

„Yes I was…"smiled Clarisse „And we started to remembering the happens of the past year….soon we realized,that we were locked nearly everywhere in the palace…. the basement, the office,one of the guestrooms, the kitchen, the ballroom,and even to the roof…."

„Wasn't it strange?"asked Mia

„No,it wasn't 'cos Charlotte told me always stories about the staff,evrybody was locked somewhere…'cos as you said Charlotte the wood in the door become swollen in the summertime….so I didn't doubt…"

„Me neither."said Joseph

„What happened on the weekend?You were all alone,in a totally empty house…"smiled Mia

„Well…"started Joseph „Clarisse asked about the bet,she was curious…why did they choose us….and my answer was:'Maybe they realized that I'm madly in love with you.'"

„Awww!And then?And then?"asked Mia

„Then I kissed her…."smiled Joseph

„Yes…"smiled Clarisse „Our first kiss…and you didn't know about it…"

„And?"asked Mia „Did you…"

„No,we didn't.We just shared sweet kisses,and made a battleplan.We had to do something…"smiled Clarisse

„Yes,it was a huge fun…"said Joseph „When we went back to the palace….I got the news everyday with the bedbug's help,then later we discussed it,where they couldn't hear us….."

„So everything was a stage managed affair?"asked Charlotte

„Yes…the almost kisses…the almost confessions…and when I turned down Joseph's proposal…"smiled Clarisse

„Wow!I…I don't now what to say…."said Charlotte

„Well it was fun Charlotte!And the Archbishop's tear was so touching at the wedding…and he said: 'finally!'He was so sweet!He was the only frank people on the wedding."smiled Clarisse

„Frank?!"asked Mia „What do you think,why did he say 'finally'?"

„'Cos he was happy."answered Clarisse innocently

„I should rather think so!He won a million dollars!"smiled Mia

„What?!"asked Clarisse „Joseph did you know about this?"

„Of course."answered Joseph

„So why didn't you tell me?"asked Clarisse

„Well he is the Archbishop…you know…I didn't want to make you nervous…Can you forgive me?"asked Joseph

„You must give an account of your deeds at night!"smiled Clarisse

„Ok!"smiled Joseph and kissed Clarisse on her lips…

OOOOOOO

After the coronation on the party…

„Well yes,I'm going to retire."said the Archbishop to Mr Montaz,when Clarisse passed them

„Congratulation Lord Archbishop!"smiled Clarisse mischevously

„What for Your Majesty?"asked the Archbishop

But Clarisse didn't answer just walked away with a big smile on her face…..

The End

Author's Note:That's the end!What is on your mind?Please tell me!Thanks! 


End file.
